dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoro VS Wolverine
NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Zoro was running through the forest looking for luffy ZORO: '''God damn it where is Luffy i have been looking through this damn forest for hours. Suddenly Zoro bumped into Wolverine knocking them both a few feet '''ZORO: '''Watch it midget! '''WOLVERINE: '''Screw you asshole...wait i have seen your face before. Wolverine pulled a sheet of paper out of his belt, it had a picture of Zoro on the front of it the top had wanted. Suddenly Wolverine jumps forward and tried to slash Zoro but the straw hat pirate blocked the strike with his blade. Zoro kicked Wolverine off him and got in his battle stance. '''HERE WE GO The two bladed warriors jumped at each other hitting eachother like a bunch of fighting cats. Each time Wolverine dodged an attack from Zoro he retaliated with a strike of his own this strike cut Zoro in the cheek causing Zoro to go into an angered state Zoro headbutted Wolverine in the head but due to Wolverine's adamantium skull it caused him extreme pain in his head. Wolverine used this opportunity to kick Zoro in the crotch causing Zoro to scream in pain. Wolverine then elbowed Zoro in the nose breaking it and launching him back a few feet. Wolverine jumped at Zoro like a lioness on the hunt. Zoro dodged the strike and kneed Wolverine in the stomach causing him to wince in pain Zoro then stabbed Wolverine in the chest spilling blood all over Zoro's face. Wolverine wasn't even fazed and he grabbed Zoro by the head and head butted him 3 times giving Zoro a black eye Wolverine then started stabbing Zoro in the stomach many many many times. Wolverine then threw Zoro away straight onto tree snapping it in half like a lollipop stick. Wolverine walked away thinking that he won but suddenly an explosion,Zoro stood out of the wreckage he had grown two more heads and four more arms. Zoro moved so fast that he looked like he was invisible. Zoro was Behind Wolverine ready to strike Logan in the back Zoro dashes forward and gets a couple of stabs and slashes on Wolverine. Wolverine tries attacking back but it is blocked as Zoro delivers a massive combo that kicks him into a bush. Zoro leaps to higher grounds as Wolverine's wounds heal. He starts sniffing around when he doesn't see his opponent. Wolverine: No use hiding, bub. He's able to dodge Zoro's stealth attack and delivers a large stab to the pirate. Wolverine: The nose knows. He slams Zoro onto the ground and delivers a Berserker Barrage-like combo of attacks. Wolverine: You're done. The conclusion of the combo sends Zoro flying back. Wolverine leaps forward to stab him again, but Zoro avoids it and jumps onto higher ground. He looks at his injuries, then looks downward, only to see Wolverine climbing the Tree by repeatedly stabbing it. Zoro stabs the climbing Wolverine in the eye coming straight through the back of his head causing him to fall to the ground with a THUMP! Zoro jumps off the tree and lands straight beside Wolverine and grabbed the sword out of his eye and walked away thinking he won. Suddenly Wolverine got up from the ground and stared at Zoro. Zoro turned around scared that his opponent was still alive. Wolverine: Ouch! All right black beard, now you've got me mad! Wolverine enters berserker mode and screams out loudly, he leaps high into the air and cuts a hole in Zoro's stomach Wolverine stabbed Zoro in the neck with his right hand, Wolverine then used his other hand to cut Zoro's head off killing him. Wolverine then threw Zoro's corpse down a water fall he then left the area looking for the X-men ' DBX' Category:The sayain jedi Category:Marvel vs one piece Category:Sword Fight Category:Anime/Manga vs Comic Books themed DBXs Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights